The Brothers Flub-Prehysteria 2
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Guapo and Fraz return to Prehysteria, this time along with the other couriers


The Brothers Flub

"Prehysteria 2"

Me And Natalie Wrote This Story Together

It all started one day in Miss Boomdeeyay's office on Retrograde. Fraz, Guapo, Ai Enma, Snowball, and Crystal were given a package to deliver to Prehysteria. "I remember the last time me and Guapo went there. Guapo left the fog lights on, and The Hoog's battery went dead" Fraz said. Ai responded, "Let's hope this incident does not happen again." "It won't if we keep a close eye on Guapo" Fraz assured. Guapo smiled nervously as Fraz eyed him annoyed.

Once they all got into the Hoog, Crystal said, "I bet this will be a successful delivery!" I sure hope so" Fraz replied-not having a good feeling about this. Then the Hoog flew into the rainbow-like sky. The portal in the sky opened, and they were on Prehysteria. Crystal and Snowball both looked amazed. "Welcome to Prehysteria, Land of the prehistoric" Fraz told them. Ai also looked amazed. "Wooow" she said. Guapo added, "Beejabbers! This place looks very busy!" "Wonder if it's because it's a holiday here" Fraz replied.

Snowball noticed why the place looked busy. It was because there was a mysterious girl named Michiru who was investigating rare jewels in the volcano. "Papa look!" she cried to Fraz. Fraz looked and saw Michiru. He panicked when he saw the volcano. "Mother of mercy! It's a volcano!" he cried. Luckily, the volcano was full of many types of jewels. "I'm not going in _there_!" Fraz cried. Ai held Fraz's hand and said, "Don't worry. There is no lava in the volcano, so we should all be safe." "Well...(gulped hard) okay" he replied. Guapo replied, "Let's do this!" They all exited The Hoog.

When they arrived near the volcano, they gave the package to Michiru, and the package was a dowsing machine that locates hard to find jewels. Michiru responded, "I have been looking for jewels in order to make sure Prehysteria has a lot of sparkling decor." "Can we help you look for them?" Ai asked. Michiru smiled. "Sure thing." "Great. Let's go" Ai said. Fraz replied, "I hope we can find rare types of jewels." They proceeded to the volcano. Once they got in, the dowsing machine was responding. "Wow. Look at that" Fraz said. Guapo added, "Beejabbers! That looks amazing!" The others were also impressed.

When the machine started responding faster, Snowball decided to dig up where the machine responded greatly. Fraz saw her do this. Snowball dug up a few rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. "Awesome! Good work Snowball!" Fraz cried. Crystal said, "Look! There are more jewels over there!" Everyone headed in that direction. When the dowsing machine went off once again, Snowball dug up more jewels. "Yes!" Fraz cheered. Guapo called out, "Beejabbers! There's even more jewels over there!" The others followed Guapo over to where he was pointing at, and began digging there.

There were a lot of diamonds and pearls. "We're rich! WE'RE RICH!" Fraz cried overjoyed. Michiru responded, "There is a large gemstone that I have found." Fraz had an eager look on his face. "Where?!" he cried excited. Michiru led Fraz, Guapo, Ai, Snowball, and Crystal into the large cavern of the volcano, where there was a large moonstone. "We hit the jackpot!" Fraz cried. Michiru led Fraz, Guapo, Ai, Snowball, and Crystal into the large cavern of the volcano, where there was a large moonstone. "We hit the jackpot!" Fraz cried. Michiru said, "This moonstone is very rare."

"That'll make us even _richer_!" Fraz replied-licking his lips. His pupils were in the form of the moonstone. Ai replied, "It might make us a lot richer." "That's what I said!" Fraz said. Crystal said, "It looks so beautiful!" "It _sure_ does!" Fraz cried eyeing the moonstone while rubbing his hands together. Snowball began to have her ears twitch, and she mewed, causing the moonstone to move up from the ground. Fraz and everyone else had looks of amazement on their faces.

Guapo said, "Beejabbers! Snowball used telekinesis to get the moonstone for us!" "Really?" Fraz asked, then looked at Snowball and said "Good going Snowball". Ai petted Snowball and said, "She must have special powers!" "How come we never noticed until now?" Fraz asked. Crystal responded, "I noticed her ears twitching twice, and she began to meow." "Oh" said Fraz. Snowball mewed in agreement. Fraz was impressed. Michiru said, "Snowball is one smart cat." "Well she _was_ raised by me" Fraz replied proudly.

Snowball mewed in agreement. "Hey! I raised her too!" Guapo cried angrily. "Yeah but I'm her father-you're just her uncle. Plus I'm smart and you're stupid" Fraz smirked. Crystal added, "That's right, Papa!" "Thanks Crys" Fraz replied smiling. Ai added, "Snowball must have liked that moonstone." "She's not the _only_ one who did!" Fraz cried as he drooled over how _huge _it had been. Back at Retrograde, Snowball was practicing her telekinesis, which impressed Fraz, Guapo, Crystal, Ai, Valerina, Squeege, and Kikuri. "That's my girl!" Fraz said proudly.

Ai added, "She is one smart cat!" "She gets it from me" Fraz replied. Snowball mewed in agreement. "Hymp!" Guapo pouted as he crossed his arms. Crystal said, "Snowball is very talented!" "I'm talented too! I can eat potato chips without chewing them, I can juggle, I can..." Guapo complained before Fraz cut him off. "...Annoy everyone" Fraz replied-finishing Guapo's sentence. Snowball purred in agreement. Fraz gave Guapo a proud smirk as he continued to pout.

Kikuri walked over to Guapo and said, "You know, you may have a lot of talent, but you always have a lot of courage." This cheered Guapo up. "Really? You..you mean it?" he asked. Kikuri smiled. "Yes." "Gee thanks" Guapo replied as a tear of joy rolled down his cheek. He was truly flattered.


End file.
